User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 6
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 6 Laney and Corey were holding hands walking back. "Umm Core I need to tell you something." Laney said nervously. "What is it?" he asked. Well I overheard the Newmans talking about us breaking us up together." Laney said in her disappointed voice. Corey looked at her. "Well why don't we just act like their plan is working and then find a way to break their band up," he said with a grin, "We'll let Kin and Kon know about it too." He kissed her lips. "You're really cute Laney". "Thanks Core you are too." She said blushing. "Look, I would do anything for you." He said. "Really?" asked Laney smiling. "Yh of course Lanes, after all I am your boyfriend." Corey said. Laney kissed his lips. "Your kisses are sweeter than a cherry pie," said Corey. Laney blushed, "Your not bad yourself Mr Riffin." Corey blushed and smiled. "Well I practice kissing my beanie pretending it's you." Corey said even blushing more. Laney giggled. "Your such a dork!" She said. "Yeah," he said, "But I'm your dork." "Yh and I'm glad you are." She said ruffling his hair. (Newmans scheme transition)"So what's our plan." Larry asked. "We're gonna snatch Trina's diary," said Carrie, "Its the main source for Corey's songs. No diary, no songs." "Ok so me,Kim and Konnie will steal Trina's diary and put it under Corey's bed while Larry you kiss Laney." Carrie said explaining the plan. "I'd rather kiss you," said Larry in his head. Carrie put a hand on Larry's shoulder and said, "Listen Larry you have to so when were older we can be rockstars while Grojbland will break up and will be famous, and plus me and the girls can't kiss her." Carrie explained. Kin and Kon were spying on them from home. "I can't believe they'd do something like this!" said Kon "I know you better tell Corey and Laney before it's too late." Kin told Kon. "We already know," said Laney walking in the door, "I heard those dorks talking about it and told Corey. But we have a plan to turn the tables." "Ok I'll turn the tables." Kon said about to flip the table. "Um….. not literaly Kon," said Corey. "Oh sorry." He said putting the table back to normal. "Anyways," said Laney, "We're gonna fake a fight and make them believe Grojband is breaking up, and then spread rumours to each of the members about one another." "Yeah," said Laney, "Nothing can separate me from my Corey Bear." "Corey bear?" Kin and Kon said strangely. "Its this nickname she made up for me," said Corey. Kin was biting his lip and laughed into bits along with Kon. "Whatever," said Corey smiling. "Let's go before they stop laughing." Laney said as he nodded. "Yeah," said Corey as they left. Corey and Laney was walking into the park seeing The Newmans in the park. "There they are again," said Corey. "You got the plan?" Laney asked. "Fake a fight?" asked Corey. "Yh that, shhh there's coming!" Laney shouted while whispering. "What?!" Corey shouted play fighting. "You heard me we are over!" Laney shouted in Corey's face. "I don't even know what I did," said Corey. "Oh I know what you did!" She screamed. "Ok, i'm gonna have to ask that you don't scream at me," he said. "What's going on?" asked Carrie. "Stay outa this!" shouted Corey and Laney. "Awww Borey and Lamey are fighting." Carrie mocked them as the couple glared at them. "Shut it," said Corey, "Can't you see we're talking here? Now lanes, I..." "Save it Corey, I hate you!" She shouted as Carrie smiled evilly. She ran off and left him. "Well good riddance!" he shouted, "And don't come back!" She winked at him while the others didn't look. "Well Riffin your deep." Carrie said. "Oh nothing, maybe your a heart breaker. Seriously look at you your gross, ugly and more." Carrie described him making him angry. He ran off far from them with fake tears in his eyes. "Suckers," he said. Laney popped out from a tree. "Sure fooled them," she said. "Yh I can't believe they fell for that. Lanes do you think I'm gross and ugly?" asked Corey. "No," said Laney, "And even if you were gross i'd find it cute." she smiled and touched his face. "Really?" asked Corey. "Your the only person who really accepts me." Corey said kissing her on the lips. "Yeah," said Laney, "Can you walk me home?" "Anything for you." He said with hand in her hand. They were walking back to her house. "Thank you," said Laney. She kissed his lips. "Yeah... But you know we can text," said Laney kissing his cheek. "Yh, but can we face time each other?" Corey asked the red head. "Yeah," she said smiling. "Cool," he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you later," she said. "Bye." He said leaving. He had some lyrics in his hand and couldn't wait to sing them to Laney. (Looks like Core's got a surprise for Laney. What are these lyrics that he wrote? Will they be from another Live song? Find out next time!) Category:Blog posts